


Blind Date

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Who did Ginny set Hermione up with?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Blind Date

Hermione’s dark eyes gazed back at her in the bathroom mirror.

Why did she agree to let Ginny set her up on a blind date? That’s right, because apparently, this mystery man was quote,  _ perfect for her _ . Ginny also claimed that Hermione already knew the man, and considering the list of eligible men she knew was a fairly short one, she felt more than a little apprehensive about the whole setup.

Walking into the Leaky Cauldron, she scanned the tables until she saw a familiar red-head at a table alone.

Fred Weasley looked up and smiled when he saw her.


End file.
